intothebeltfandomcom-20200215-history
Profession-Soldier
Profession Features Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per soldier level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per soldier level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: All armor, shields Weapons: Light or medium Ranged Weapons, Light melee weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Choose two from: Athletics, Acrobatics, Piloting, Investigation, Perception, Intimidation, or Explosives Equipment * Ceresian Exosuit, UEA General Issue Armor + 2 grenades, or UEA Scout Gear and 20 sensor rounds * A medium rifle, 60 medium rounds and a shield, or two light ranged weapons and 100 light rounds * Stim Kit * Survival Gear Abilities Self Administer Stims: You may self administer stims from your kit. Heal 1d10 + Soldier Level. Needs short or long rest to recharge pack. Self Control: Through years of experience you have learned to pace yourself. Starting at 2nd level you can take a second action once per long rest. Specialize: At level 3 you have a choice of the direction you want to move in. You may continue your career as a Marine, or branch out into Heavy Weapons, or provide leadership to your team as an Officer. Attribute Increase: At level 4 you may select 2 attributes to increase by 1 point each. You may select 2 more attributes at levels 8, 12, 16, and 20. Extra Attack: Beginning at level 5 you may make an additional attack when you take the attack action on your turn. At level 11 you may make 3 attacks, at level 20 of this profession you may make 4 attacks. Profession Summary Officer Sub-profession Features You choose to follow the officer’s track of your career as a soldier. You will gain abilities to help your allies. Level 3: Starting at level 3 you gain 4d8s which are referred to as Command Dice. These are used for a selection of special abilities, or maneuvers. At third level you may select 3 maneuvers. Level 4: Maneuvers That’s an Order: You sacrifice your action and bonus action to order another member of your team to use their reaction to make an attack at an enemy you can see. Add your command die to their attack damage. Covering Fire: You use your attack action to fire at an enemy. Another member of your team may move an extra half their speed, they do not elicit attacks of opportunity from the enemy you attacked. If you hit the enemy add your command die to your damage roll. Disarming Attack: When you hit an enemy with an attack that enemy must make a strength saving throw or be forced to drop their weapon at their feet. Add your command die to your damage roll. Distracting shot: When you hit an enemy with a distracting shot they are disoriented leaving them open to further attacks. Every member of your team other than you gains an advantage against that enemy until your next turn. Add your command die to your damage roll. Concentration: When making an attack against an enemy you are able to concentrate and control your breathing. You may add your command die to your attack roll after your initial roll but before you know if it is a hit or miss. Pull Yourself Together!: '''Instead of an attack action you may choose to give another member of your team a pep talk. Give them temporary hit points equal to your command die + your charisma modifier. '''First-Aid: You may use your action to help an injured ally. Heal any ally you can see with 5 meters for hitpoints equal to your command die + your Charisma modifier Category:Professions